I'm Out
by Hikari Anderson-Hummel
Summary: * Based off Big Time Bad Boy * Logan is tired of being told that he was the worst one in the band. So he finally decides to leave and go back home, but will Kendall let him? *Kogan*


Heyy guys! So I just started school, yeah I know it sucks, but it's actually pretty awesome. School is where most of my stories came from. Broken Heart was a story that was thought up and written in school. I promise that this wont affect my updating. To be honest, I actually got rid of my writers block for Shattered. So updates are going to be on the weekend, when I have more free time and I'll write during and after school. I hope that's okay with everybody!

Well, now the real reason I am here is because I thought of a one shot! I was watching Big Time Bad Boy, and I started to feel bad for Logan and how everyone but Kendall thought that Logan would be the one to be kicked out of the band. So I turned it into a Kogan.

Now enough of my talking, because everyone automatically knows what time is it! That's right and everyone who got it right get's a cookie!

It's Disclaimer Time!

Disclaimer: Do you see Kendall and Logan ; and James and Carlos kissing and groping each other? No? Well that's because I don't own Big Time Rush. Sad isn't it?

Now On With The Fic!

_' Thinking '_ " Talking "

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm Out

Logan had locked himself in his room ever since he and the guys had gotten home from Rocque Records. The boy was currently packing everything he had brought with him on this stupid trip to L.A . You're probably wondering why he was doing this, why he was packing everything he had brought with him. Well I'll tell you.

Logan was tired of being ridiculed. Everyday someone said something that was neither positive or helpful in his current situation. He could handle it from Gustavo and Griffin. But when he heard it from his best friends that was the last straw.

_'Stupid_ _boyband. I didn't even want to come out here. Well fine, if they want me gone so . badly, I'll just give them what they want' _The smart child thought. He grabbed all his bags and began to head out the door. However, he was stopped by a voice. Kendall's voice to be exact.

"Logan? What are you doing? Where are you going? " he asked, even though he pretty much had an idea of where his dark haired friend was going. Or at least he thought he did.

" I'm leaving the band Kendall. " Kendall gasped. "Why! Why would you leave everyone behind? " _'Why would you leave me behind?' _Logan finally snapped. "Because! I'm tired of everyone saying how useless I am to this band. I never even wanted to be in some stupid boy band! Everyone thought that I would be the one to be kicked out! Well they can have their wish. I'm out Kendall." Logan turned around to leave, but he was stopped by Kendall's lips pressed tightly against his.

_'W-what is he doing? Is he kissing me? '_ Logan thought, although he didn't really resist. He instead, melted into the kiss. The singer dropped his bags so he could wrap his arms around Kendall's neck.

Kendall rested his hands on his friends waist and the two just stood there in their place, lips locked and eyes closed in pure bliss. A few moments ago, Logan was about to leave this life of singing and dancing, and now, he was kissing his best friend.

The two finally broke the kiss and stared in each others eyes. "You can't leave Logan. I love you too much for you to go. " Kendall said. Logan chuckled a bit. "Shouldn't you have said that before kissing me? " he asked. Kendall blushed. "I needed to get your attention and well, kissing you seemed to be the perfect way. You aren't going to leave are you?" The blonde asked hopefully.

Logan sighed. He couldn't take the ridicule. But he knew that as long as he had Kendall he would make it through anything. "Help me unpack." Kendall cheered and grabbed all of Logan's things. His blonde headed boyfriend ran to Logan's room and began unpacking everything and anything that was in his bags.

Logan walked into the room and sat on the bed. Kendall stared up at him and smiled. "I love you Logan. " he said. Logan retuned the smile and hugged his new boyfriend.

" I love you too Kendall." and he meant it completely. Because, if he hadn't decided to leave, Kendall would have never kissed him, become his boyfriend, and he wouldn't be here helping Logan unpack. Logan was greatful for that. And he had to admit one tiny thing that might have helped the process in staying at the Palmwoods. And that tiny thing would be:

Kendall was one hell of a kisser.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well I liked it. It was originally alot different. Shorter actually. But I like the way it turned out. I hope you did too.

See you this weekend with Shattered!

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


End file.
